Complicated
by Not Just a Nerd
Summary: You sigh as his words ring in youe ears. "It's a complicated relation." *JALEX From Juliet's point of view. ONE-SHOT.*


(A/N: hey guys, I was getting bored of just proof-reading the chapter fics and publishing them, so I decided to write something. This is a one-shot, more of a drabble actually. This is Jalex from Juliet's point of view. Okay, I'll shut up now :P)

Disclaimer: you guys already know that I don't own WOWP.

******

"_It's a complicated relationship."_

_-Justin (about Alex), In Tasty Bites, Season 2, and later, Eat to the Beat, Season 3_

*****

Complicated: Involving difficulty or complication

******

You watch him making his way to you, smiling, and you smile back, as a sense of love and care overwhelms you. You're over two thousand years old, you have seen a lot of guys, but no one has ever made you feel this way. You do not know what '_this way'_ exactly is, but you're almost sure this is love. He says you're the love of his life, and you're becoming aware of the fact that he is slowly becoming the love of your life too.

"Hey Juliet", he says, grinning like a goofy school boy, and you can see that he is totally smitten by you.

"Hey Justin", you smile back, but you know it's a goofy grin too.

"You're looking so young and beautiful today." He compliments you, but panics when he realizes he was talking about age and looks. "I mean, you always look young and beautiful. You're incredible."

You cannot help but smile. Isn't he the cutest and sweetest boy you've seen in your never-ending life? "No, you're incredible."

"No you are!" he protests, as his grin widens and your mind is filled with happiness and love.

"No you!" you protest too, because, really, he _is_ incredible.

"Okay, I get it, you two are incredible for each other. Now, get over with it, Juliet and her _Romeo._" A sarcastic, teasing voice breaks your loving banter, and you turn around to see her. Alex.

She's standing beside your locker, holding a slice of pizza in one hand, and another hand on her hip, leaning slightly against the wall, her foot tapping impatiently on the floor.

"Hey Alex." You smile kindly at her, because his little sister is your little sister too.

"Hey." She smiles back.

You are really glad to have such a great future-sister-in-law. You're wondering whether you should take her to that movie you and Justin are going for your next date. She does like Ruby Donaque. You turn to look at Justin and ask him what he thinks-

-And then you see him glaring at her. He's probably annoyed with her because she disrupted your playful banter. But for some reason, your heart sinks, maybe because his attention has suddenly shifted to her.

You're a vampire, you are sensitive to smells, and you can even smell emotions. (A/N: author's license to make slight modifications to vampire powers?) And you smell some strange emotion in him that you cannot identify.

You smell her next, and is that… jealousy? She's glaring back at him too, but somehow, you don't think she is angry.

You sigh as his words ring in your ears. "It's a complicated relationship."

*****

You are walking around the street, holding hands with him, having loving conversations, when you suddenly see her and stop.

"Hey Alex." You smile. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for…. Clothes?" she says, but she doesn't sound so sure.

He scoffs. "Please. You want me to believe that? This road is full of book stores. You're up to something." 

"No, I'm not!" she snaps, stomping her feet.

He crosses his arms in front of him and glares at her.

After two minutes, she sighs and gives in. "Fine. I messed up. My English teacher wanted me to do a book report. I wanted the book-store guy to do it. But he said he wouldn't. So he wanted me to read this book that I totally hated after reading the first page, so then I- okay right you're not interested about the details- so I accidentally used magic to turn him into a book."

He gasps. "YOU DID WHAT?" He yells at her.

She winces at his yelling and takes two steps backward. "I turned a guy into a book?"

"Alex! How can you use magic on a mortal?" he hisses, and then turns to look at you. "Would it be all right if I just go and turn this guy back?"

"Oh sure, of course", you reply instantly. He's her brother, it's his job.

"I'll be back as quickly as I can. I don't have vampire speed." He replies, chuckling, giving you a small peck on the lips, and you think you see her nose crunch up in disgust.

He's gone and he returns after about 5 minutes. "That was close." He sighs in relief.

"So, everything is better now?" you ask in concern.

"Yeah" he assures, smiling at you.

"I'm glad everything is good for you, Alex." You say sweetly, smiling at her. You think you hear her mumble something under her breath, something that sounded like 'Mary Sue', but you're not sure.

"I'm not saving you the next time you ask for my help", he tells her sternly, but you can see his eyes are soft.

"Okay, I didn't ask for your help." She snaps back. "I was standing here and you walked in."

They break into their sibling bantering again, and you're left standing alone, your date forgotten. That smell in him is getting stronger every day, but you still can't identify what it is.

You sigh as his words ring in your ears. "It's a complicated relationship."

*******

You ring his door-bell and wait in anticipation.

"Hey Juliet". He greets you as he opens the door, and you see that he looks a little taken aback at your sudden arrival.

"Hey, I no I should have told you before, and it's all right if you have other plans, I totally understand, but, I was wondering if you'd like to take me to that movie today?" you ask him uncertainty.

"Sure. Anything for you, love." He replies, smiling. "Let me just go, grab my sweater. Well come on in."

You step in as he closes the door behind you and runs upstairs. You are beaming in happiness for having such a wonderful boyfriend. That's when you see her. She's sitting in the living room couch, watching TV at top volume, eating a pizza with too much cheese. Well, typical.

"You know Alex; too much cheese is unhealthy for you." You try to convince her for the nth time.

She just waves her hand at you non-chalantly and takes another bite of her slice of pizza.

"Not to be rude, but, don't you think you should turn the volume down? I mean, others can feel disturbed." You try to make her understand for the nth time.

"No." she groans and shakes and head, and you can smell her annoyance.

Then you see his wallet lying on the table, along with an extra plate that looks cheese-stained, and his shoes are lying on her floor. You know he's been watching TV at high volume with her, eating the unhealthy food, and you wonder how she manipulates him to bend your rules.

Then you see the pillow in her lap. It's a bit hollow in the middle, like someone has been sleeping on it.

And then it hits you. Justin has been resting his head on the pillow in her lap? You suddenly feel uncomfortable, but you're broken out of your chain of thoughts as you hear him shout.

"ALEX!" he yells, running down the stairs, holding a sweater in his hand. "WHAT DID YOU TO DO MY SWEATER?"

"What does it look like?" she scoffs.

"What makes you think ruining my sweater is all right?" he demands angrily.

"Because that's kind of my job? Pfft." She replies non-chalantly.

And they get into another fight. Again.

You're left standing alone in their living room, seemingly invisible to the two other people. You are this close to identifying the smell in him.

You sigh as his words ring in your ears. "It's a complicated relationship."

*******

"Justin, we can't be together." You plead frantically.

"Yes, we can. I'll love you no matter how old you are." He persists, and your heart aches at how much you're going to miss him.

You age.

"You are old." He looks horrified for a moment. "But I don't care." He still insists.

"I know you don't." you reply as your voice cracks. It's so hard to say good-bye, and you have to do it twice. You wonder who writes your life's script. "You have to let me go Justin." You try again.

"I'll never let you go." His voice breaks again, and you know he'll be crying for a long time. "I'll keep you right near…" he says motioning at his heart, and even though you're a vampire, you can feel your heart break.

"Juliet, I'll never forget you." He promises, as you walk away, and you believe him.

You look back at him once, and you see him sitting beside her, her head resting on his shoulder. That smell intoxicates you, and you finally realize what it is- what it has been all along.

You know you should feel cheated, but you don't, because he does love you a lot, just not as much as he loves her. You cannot help but smile, because now you know he'll be fine.

His words ring in your ears again. "It's a complicated relationship."

(A/N: I know it could have been longer. But I have seen Juliet in only tasty Bites, and a part of Wizards Vs. Werewolves, so I don't think I can capture her well. Anyways, reviews please? I'll check for reviews tomorrow morning, so that can totally make my day.)


End file.
